Ghosts from the past
by Gabriela Dias
Summary: OQ in the underworld. Regina is reunited with her parents and Robin meets Cora and Henry Sr. My take of what I'd like to see happening with OutlawQueen in this strange new world.


**This is my one shot about OutlawQueen in the underworld. Regina sees her mother and her father again and Robin meets them. I just had so many thoughts about it so I couldn't not type it out. Thank you so much Ivy DreamShadeIvy for letting me use this picture as the cover of this story!**

 **I'm very insecure about this but here we goo...**

* * *

They went inside the boat that was being driven by a faceless person, and Regina tried to stay away from that person as much as she could. Saying that she wasn't scared of the underworld was a big fat lie. She was scared of having to see the people she killed, of dealing with that guilty all over again.

She felt Robin's hands caressing hers, Henry holding her other hand and she started to calm down. With them by her side she could handle anything. It never ceased to amaze her the faith they had in her, and they always made her remember that she may have been once evil, but she changed. She missed her little knight, Roland. She missed his little fingers wrapped around hers, missed his sweet laughter, missed how he was so oblivious to the problems around him that it used the made, at least for while, forget it too and just enjoy the little happiness they still had. But she agreed he was way too young to be in a place known as hell. So she and Robin kept their original plan and left Roland and Robin's daughter with the fairies, Tinker promised to keep an eye on them. That blond woman was the only fairy Regina knew she could really trust.

" _Close your eyes, stand still, don't scream."_

A voice came from nowhere, like a whisper of a soul and a shiver passed through her body. And judging by the look of everyone else in the boat, they heard the same thing. Regina pressed her hands harder against Robin and Henry's hands and the whole group closed their eyes as the boat started to move faster.

The boat abruptly stopped, their eyes opened and they saw they were at the docs of Storybrooke. The person who drove the boat was gone. They all frowned and Gold was the first to leave the boat, followed by Emma, then her parents and Robin. The thief raised his hands to help Henry to get out of the boat and then he helped the woman he loved.

Gold started to walk to the main street and everyone went with him.

"Aren't we supposed to be in the underworld? What are we doing in Storybrooke?" Regina asked.

"Indeed." Robin agreed, looking around trying to understand what was going on.

"I'll answer you as soon as I can. Right now I'm just as confused as you all." Gold said.

As they were approaching the main street it was becoming clear that town wasn't the real Storybrooke. They could hear weird whispers in the air, almost like screaming of wandering ghosts and in one street close to where they had to pass Regina saw a skeleton walking covered by blood. She turned Henry's head so he wouldn't see it.

When they arrived at their destination, the top of the clock tower was on the ground and there was a lot of smoke in the air.

"Well I believe that answers our question." Gold said and everyone paid attention on him. "We are in the underworld. The strangest part is that I came here before and it didn't look like that. But if I had to guess…" he paused and then looked at Regina. "Your mother has something to do with that change."

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Regina murmured.

They started to inspect the place and then Emma suggested for them to go check the other side of the docs, that that's the place where Killian probably was.

"Emma, I…" Regina started. "I want to find him, I do, but first I would like to see my parents. Can you go to the docs and then I meet you there later?"

"Of course, no problem." Emma answered.

"Mom, can I go with you?" Henry asked to Regina.

"Sweetheart, I don't know how your grandmother will react, I don't know if dying with her heart inside her chest changed her for the better or not. What matters is that I don't trust her enough to be around you. Let me talk with her first and then, later, if we have time and if I believe she changed, I'll bring you to her.

"Ok then," he got a little sad that she said no, but he understood her reasons and she didn't said no entirely, so there was still hope. "I'll go with Emma."

Regina smiled and took his face with her hands.

"Henry please be careful. Remember that this isn't Storybrooke or Enchanted forest, this is the underworld. Hell."

"I know, mom." he smiled; she smiled back at him and then kissed his cheeks.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of the kid." Emma said putting an arm around Henry.

Regina nodded and then turned to Robin.

"Can you come with me?"

"Absolutely, milady." he smiled and entwined his fingers with hers. "But do you know where your mother is?"

"If I know her as well as I think I know, she's probably living at my mansion."

"I have to tell something first to all of you." Gold said. "The underworld only allows the living people to stay here for ten hours top. If after ten hours we're still here, we'll stay here forever. So please..." Gold waved his hands and a black watch appeared in everyone's pulse. "Don't lose track of time. We have to do our things and find Hook and be back at the same place we arrived in less than ten hours."

They nodded, Regina and Robin said goodbye to the group and turned to leave when they heard a bus arriving and a woman in the front helping the traffic. When the bus stopped the woman helped the kids to go out of the bus and helped them cross the street. Regina read Henry's book over and over again so it wasn't hard to recognize who that woman was, and when she did, she almost laughed out loud. Milah. And Gold and Emma were walking in her direction. The man who she once loved, had a son with and he killed her and the woman who had a son with her son and now is in love with the last man she loved. _What a cruel joke,_ Regina thought. _Good luck with that,_ Regina smirked and walked out of there with Robin.

Their lives were complicated to say the least, but which life weren't?

They walked hand in hand to the place where she used to live and she kept silently hoping and praying to not see someone she killed. On the way to her house, she saw at the window of another house the blind witch. The witch that she sent Hansel and Gretel to kill. The brunette gulped and she felt her heart starting to beat faster and she tightened her hand harder around Robin's hand. But luckily for her the blind witch (who apparently could see now) was looking in another direction, to a blond shepherd. She was gazing at him like… like she was in love. _Well, who've known that dying would have softened her heart?_

Regina started to walk faster, dragging Robin with her and soon they were in front of her large white mansion. She took a deep breath, feeling excited, anxious and nervous all at the same time with the prospective of seeing her mother and her father again. The front door of the mansion was open and Robin got worried and suspicious right away.

"Stay behind me, my love." Robin said as he put an arrow in his bow and lifted it, entering in the mansion.

Regina's lips curved up and she went behind him. She loved it and she found it cute that he always wanted to protect her even though she had magic. As they went further in the house, they heard noises coming from what previously was Regina's office.

"Henry I heard noises come from the front door, can you go check what it is?"

Regina heard her mother ask and she had to contain herself from running to her. Despite everything her mother put her through she loved her mother and she missed her. They got close to the door of where her mother was and Regina placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, showing him that she wanted to go first. He agreed and waited outside.

She went inside as quietly as she could and in the beginning she just stared at her mother. She hasn't changed at all. Her hair was down, always implacably brushed and she was sitting in a chair behind a desk, writing in a paper. _Always a business woman, even when dead._ Regina thought and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Hello mother." Regina made her presence known and her mother looked up.

"Regina!" Cora said with wide eyes and then she got up.

Cora took her daughter's body in her arms and Regina felt herself being hugged by her mother in a way she never had before. She was so surprised at first the she didn't move, not even one inch, but after she recovered she hugged her mother back. It felt so good to finally have her mother's love after all this years. It took her mother's dead and Regina coming to the underworld to that moment finally happen, but it happened.

After a while Cora placed a strand of hair behind Regina's hair and then she seemed to have realized something.

"Wait, if you're here… that means you're dumb enough to get yourself killed?"

The younger woman rolled her eyes. Her defenses went up and she was ready to throw a comment like "If I was dumb, so were you", when she remembered that if her mother was dead, it was because of her. So she took a deep breath and tried to explain in the best way she could.

"Hook died, and Emma knew she had to let him go, but then she found out his death was in vain. Gold cheated us all. Then she forced him to take her to the underworld so she could get Hook back. And we all wanted to help her."

"I can't believe you're here because of that man. He's not worth your time. Is Snow here with you?" Cora asked and by the look on her face, Regina knew exactly her mother wanted. Revenge.

"Don't even think about it, you're not getting anywhere near her" Regina said lifting her hands.

"I can't believe you're defending her! She killed me!" Cora said raising her voice.

"And you killed her mother. There's no right or wrong in this." Regina said and then she decided to change the subject. "About Hook, he changed a lot after you died, mother. And I decided to help Emma because I knew if I was in her place, I would to the same thing. I would do everything I could to get the man I love back."

"If you say so…" Cora said, clearly not believing in her daughter's words. She sniffled and then she wrinkled her nose, sensing something in the air. "What is this smell of forest?"

"Sorry." Robin appeared and entered in the office with a hand in his hair and an apologetic look on his face. "That's probably me."

"What is this man doing here?" Cora asked with an angry tone.

"You know him?" Regina asked surprised.

Cora huffed and walked behind her desk, opened a drawer and took something out. When Cora lifted it, Regina saw what it was. A golden dream catcher.

"I used my blood to link this glorious object to you and then I could see what was happening to you in the world of the living." Cora explained. "And I saw how much this man made you suffer."

"Mother, you don't…" Regina started but Robin was faster.

"I'm aware that I made your daughter suffer, Mrs. Mills." he interrupted Regina. "And you have no idea how sorry I'm for that. But I really thought that my wife had come back from the dead. I thought that I wouldn't be able to see Regina again. Never. And I had my son and his mother together under one roof so I thought why not give it a try? Something didn't feel right, but for my son I pushed that feeling aside. I thought I was just being paranoid. I'm sorry for not listening to my instincts."

Cora opened her mouth then closed it again, without saying a word. Her eyes fell to the floor and then she seated her body in the chair.

"I should be the one saying I'm sorry." Cora said, shocking both Robin and Regina. "It all started with my past, with my stupid decisions. You two got hurt for the things I did. I abandoned Zelena and she got so hurt by it that she got blinded by revenge. Revenge towards the wrong person. I wish I could put my hands on Zelena's shoulder, shake her and say "Wake up, I'm not worth all the mess you're making! Yes, I left you but it was not Regina's fault. Don't put me on a pedestal, I don't belong there." But I know I'll never have the chance to do that, not until she's dead."

"And the reason you'll never get the chance to say that to her is because of me…" Regina said weakly, looking down.

She lifted her head and meet Robin's shining blue orbs with a silent request. It didn't need words, with just one look he knew exactly what she wanted.

"I'll take a look around this house and leave you two to talk alone." Robin kissed Regina's cheeks, waved to Cora and then left.

Cora didn't say a word and waited for her daughter to continue what she was saying.

"I tried mother, I tried to push my pride away, I tried to at least be polite with her, for Robin and the baby's sake. When I heard we were going to the underworld, I knew I had a chance of finding you here, and I wanted to find a way to bring her with us, so she would finally meet you. But then she appeared out of nowhere, and she wanted to take the baby away from Robin. If there's one thing that he is really, really good at, is being a father…"

"Well," Cora interrupted. "Pity; I thought you were going to say sex."

"Mom, I'm serious!" she exclaimed, holding back a laugh.

"So am I, dear."

"That's not the point, mother."

"You're not denying, then?"

"That doesn't matter!" Regina answered, but this time she failed to contain her laugh.

She laughed and Cora followed her. It was oh so very nice to just laugh with her mother, something she rarely did before. And it was on that time Regina believed from the bottom of her heart that her mother changed. Everytime they spoke in the past had a sense of formality; Cora always had an intention behind it, always trying to use Regina to benefit herself. And now they were just… being. Enjoying one another, just like a mother and daughter should.

"What I'm trying to say," Regina said when they stopped laughing "Is that Robin is a really good father, and she wanted to deny him the right of being a father. I couldn't stand that. I know in terms of magic Robin is powerless, so I wanted to help. And the way I found to help him, was taking Zelena back to Oz. So that's why she is not here, and you won't be able to see her because of me." her voice showed how remorseful she was.

"You shouldn't feel guilty. She deserved what she got. All you wanted was not only to keep that baby girl safe, but the whole town. Can you imagine the things she would do without you there to stop her?"

Regina grimaced just thinking about it. Her mother was totally right. Before she could reply she heard footsteps outside the office, getting closer to them. And then she heard a voice. A voice she knew all too well.

"Cora, you called me?"

Her father. Her sweet loving father, who always stood by her side but not always had the strength to defend her from her mother. The one she killed with her own hands so she could get her revenge against Snow White. He went inside the room and he froze when he saw Regina. Her eyes got tearful and she managed a small smile to him.

"Is this… real? Are you really here?" he asked slowly walking in her direction.

She nodded and he tightly closed his arms around her. She hugged him back, feeling the tears falling from her eyes. One of his hands caressed her back, and they stayed that way for a few long seconds. When they broke their embrace, he saw her shoulder shaking.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." she said with a trembling voice. "I'm so, so sorry that I killed you. If there was one thing I'd change from my past if I could, was your death. I'd stop myself from killing you."

"Oh my sweet child," he used his hands to wipe the tears on her face. "I don't blame you and you shouldn't feel sorry for that. By killing me you got a son, and you learned to love again. You opened up your heart again. You found your soulmate. That was all I ever wanted for you."

"You… you're not mad at me? You forgive me?"

"I'm not mad at you and of course I forgive you." he smiled warmly to her.

Until she heard those words, she didn't know badly she needed to hear them. She felt a weight getting out of her chest. She sighed heavily and hugged him again, a little faster this time.

"Wait," her father asked with wide eyes after they hugged. "If you're here does that mean you're dead?"

Regina shook her head and she explained to him what happened.

"I have to ask this…" Regina said after she finished telling him everything. "Is Daniel here?"

"Yes." Henry Sr. answered with a smile. "Can you guess where he is?

Regina didn't have to think much.

"He is at the stables." Regina answered, smiling widely.

"You're right." her father smiled. "Do you want to see him?"

"Yes" she hugged her father, then her mother. She said she was going to leave because she wanted to see Daniel but she would be back later.

When she was hugging her mother, a thought appeared in her mind.

"Mother, Gold said this place didn't look like this the first time he came here. Why now this place looks like Storybrooke?"

Regina asked genuinely curious and she saw her mother blush and looking uncomfortably to the ground. For God's sake, she has never seen her mother blush, not even once!

"Mother? What?" Regina asked again.

"I… Gold was right. This place didn't look like this before I came here. But I died with my heart inside my chest, and when I arrived here, it was unbelievable how much I was missing you. I thought that maybe, if I could make this place looks like Storybrooke, I would miss you a little less. I would feel closer to you. So I found the person who controls this place and I made a simple deal."

Her mother was missing her. Terribly. That warmed Regina's heart with so much light, more than she would be able to explain. She smiled brightly to her mother and then she frowned, trying to imagine what kind of deal her mother made. Her mother told it was not a big deal, but she knew her mother better and she knew by the face she was making it was not just a simple deal.

"Turns out the person who controls this place, Hades, was looking for a wife. He said that if I agreed to marry him, he would make this place looks exactly like I wanted. So I accepted the deal."

Regina's eyebrow almost went to her forehead as she looked to her father.

"You let her get married to another man?" she asked astonished.

"Well, I was missing you very much too…" he shrugged.

Regina smiled once again and hugged both of her parents at once.

"I love you two." Regina said and the she kissed their cheeks.

They said "I love you too" to her, and then she left the office and went to the stables. She could hear the horses; she could smell the old familiar smell of stable, taking her back to the times she used to sneak inside one to kiss Daniel. She stopped behind the stable's door, hearing two men talking.

"Thank you so much for loving her and for appreciating her the way she was when I wasn't there." She heard Robin say and her heart started to beat faster.

Oh, the awesome awkward moment when your current boyfriend meets your first love. But she couldn't help to feel the affection she felt for Robin grows even more. She placed her ear against the door, trying to hear better what they were saying.

"It was my pleasure. She's quite easy to love, isn't she?" she heard Daniel's voice and she looked down smiling.

"Yes, she is. Far easier than she lets herself to believe." the blonde man answered.

She didn't see his face, but by the tone of his voice she was certain he was smiling.

"That's true." Daniel agreed. "I want to thank you too for helping her to believe in herself again. For helping her to see that she could love again. I remember how stubborn she can be sometimes, but you knew how to break her walls. You understand her and you make her happy."

"I haven't been making her so happy lately." Robin muttered sadly.

Hearing his words, the hurt in his voice, Regina couldn't stay where she was.

"If you don't stop feeling bad right now, I'll kick your ass." Regina said as she went inside in the stables, finding them sitting side by side.

As she looked to Robin's face, she remembered the first time they talked about this.

" _But this is my fault, Regina!"_

 _It's been six day since they left New York and arrived on Storybrooke, and Robin couldn't stand this situation anymore. Regina saw the man she loved break into pieces in front of her._

" _It's not your fault, Robin." she tried to argue._

" _If I just had bloody known the difference between Zelena and Marian, the woman I was married for many years and had a son with, this wouldn't be happening. But I was blind and stupid and I fucked up! I couldn't recognize Marian, now the memories I have of her are all so confused in my head and this is just…"_

" _Hey, Robin, look at me." Regina demanded, using her thumb to lift his chin. "Do I wish you had fought for me the way I fought for you? Yes! I know before you left I told you there was no way of coming back, but hey, I believed in that too! Did that stop me from trying to find a way to bring you back to me? No."_

 _His eyes widened and then he lowered his head, agreeing with her._

" _But you don't know magic like I do, and you trusted in my words. More than that, you got tricked by Gold. He told me what happened. He made you think there was no way of coming back. He made you think your only chance at happiness was with your son and the woman you thought it was the mother of your son." she continued. "I know what you're doing. You're putting all the guilty and the blame into yourself, but I won't let you do it. Do you think she would have killed Marian and did what she did to you if you weren't with me?"_

" _No, but…"_

" _Then I'm as guilty as you. I'm not saying that you're completely innocent, but I'm sure that in this situation Zelena and I are way guiltier than you." she said firmly but it was hard seeing him with tears in his face and red eyes._

" _But I made it easier for her to do what she did. She..." he said trying to composing himself but failed, struggling with his next words. "She killed Marian, she hurt you and she made me be a part of that…"_

" _Shhh." She hugged him and slowly caressed his hair as her own tears started to fall from her eyes. "You're my rock, my anchor. Let me be ours too. Lean on me." she whispered in his ear._

 _He hugged her tight and they stayed that way for a while healing and mending their broken hearts, together._

 _In the next day Regina took with Little John lots of photographs of the real Marian and showed it to Robin, to help him remember who the real Marian was. And it helped._

Back to the present, Regina saw Robin's face light up after seeing her.

"Ouch," Robin placed his hands in front of him defensively. "There's no need to kick my ass, it was just a moment of weakness and it's gone now."

"That's more I like it, because you have been making me happy." she smiled to him and then turned to look at Daniel.

"Daniel…" she whispered and walked fast to him, hugging him when she got close enough.

They didn't know how long they stayed in each other arms. She loved the familiarity that his embrace was bringing her.

"You look… different." he said when they stopped hugging.

"Is that your subtle way of saying that I got older?" she lifted one eyebrow.

He titled his head and smirked. Regina huffed and lifted her hands, threatening to throw a fireball.

"C'mon you can't kill me, I'm already dead."

Regina rolled her eyes and brought her arms back down.

"Daniel, that was not funny!"

"I'm sorry," he said putting an arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder. "But about your look, I was kidding. You look as gorgeous as ever." he kissed her forehead and she smiled with her eyes closed.

When she opened her eyes she saw Robin observing them with curious and loving eyes. She seemed to realize something and she looked at one man to another with a surprised eyes.

"How do you two know each other?"

"I know him because of what you told me about him and Henry's book," Robin was quick to explain. "And he knows me because of that." he pointed out to another golden dream catcher on the ground and now things were making sense to Regina.

"Everyone here has one of those?" a little bit harsher that she indented. She didn't like the idea of everyone perking into someone else memories.

"No, just me and your mother." he explained. "I heard she had one of those, so everyday I went to her house to see a little of you, to see what was happening in your life. Eventually your mother got tired of me so she made a new dream catcher just for me. This dream catcher lights up under my touch only."

It shocked Regina that her mother would do such a thing for Daniel, maybe she was feeling guilty for killing him, who knows? But Regina was happy that her mother and Daniel were able to get along. She smiled to Daniel after he finished tell her and then they all heard a noise and Daniel and Robin immediately got alert and they stood in front of Regina.

She loved to see them stepping up to defend her. The noise was getting closer, and they could hear the leaves moving and Robin got his bow ready. But they didn't have to worry, it was just a…. dog. A beautiful dog with a shining thick coat and bright expressive blue eyes. Regina knew that breed it was, when she was young she used to want to have one of those but her mother never let her. A Siberian Husky.

"Oh, it's just him." Daniel said walking closer to the dog. "Hey Flake." he rubbed the animal's ear and the dog closed his eyes. "I found him as soon as I came to this world."

Regina smiled and then Robin cleared his throat and said that he was going to leave and take a walk around the place, but she knew what he was doing. He wanted to give her some time to speak with Daniel alone. Robin gently pulled her face to his and gave a wet peck on her lips and she could feel his hot breath on her face. She smiled sweetly, and then he walked away after quickly stroking her cheeks. He turned to hug Daniel, and then he left.

The brunette sat besides Daniel and they stayed in a comfortable silence, enjoying the scenario.

"So… why does he think he hasn't been making you happy lately?" he asked after a while, out of the blue.

"You know why, you saw on that thing" Regina looked to the dream catcher. "Because of the damn mess my sister made."

"I guess it doesn't help, not in slightest, that you're barren. Am I right?" he asked with a soft voice in understanding.

"No, that doesn't help." she sighed.

"Does he know?" his curiosity got the best of him.

"No, I didn't have the courage to tell him." she said looking down. "There's a lot much going on. We didn't have much time to breathe after we came back from New York. Emma became the dark one, then not much later we went to Camelot, then we lost our memories and came back to Storybrooke, then Zelena gave birth, then Hook brought the Dark Ones to Storybrooke and now we're here." she stopped briefly, almost out of breath just signalizing everything they've been through in a such a short space of time. "Most of our talks recently it's been about Zelena and the baby, we don't talk about _us_ anymore and that's what hurts me more than anything. We used to have so many meaningful conversations about everything and now all of that is just… gone. I miss the way we used to be."

She wasn't lying when she said he still made her happy. The smalls gestures such as making teas to calm her down, rubbing her hand and playing with her fingers and how he incredible much loves and cares about Henry. But it wasn't easy having to cope with the fact that the man you love got your sister pregnant. And it was even less easy when bomb after bomb kept dropping at your hands leaving you with no time to talk. She just… wished this situation was a little less messy. She just wished for more calm times. For more times were she and Robin could go out to buy ice cream with Roland, for more night's movie with Roland, Henry, Robin and her snuggled up in her couch.

Because all of that, Regina deep down wished they could stay in the underworld forever. In the underworld there was no Zelena and no baby Hood. But she couldn't be selfish to not see the truth. She knew this place wasn't a place for people at Henry's age, and Roland already didn't have a mother, she knew Robin wouldn't want Roland to grow up without a father too, thinking that his father abandoned him. She didn't want that either. And she knew her sister. She knew it was only a matter of time for her sister to find a way out of Oz. She couldn't let Roland, Robin's daughter and the rest of Storybrooke unprotected with that woman.

"I can make a hundred excuses for why I haven't told him yet, but truth is that I'm afraid. I'm afraid he won't look at me the same way he does now. I clearly don't know for sure," she continued. "But I heard that having a child with someone is the most special bond you can have with someone. And _he_ is having that with _her._ I'll never be able to have that with him."

"Do you really think Robin is that kind of man that will change with you just because you can't have children?" he arched an eyebrow and Regina had to agree that he was right, Robin definitely wasn't that kind of man. "Besides, you never know what tomorrow will bring." he said hopeful. "Maybe you'll find a way to break the potion. You once told me, long ago, that every potion has some kind of antidote. You'll find a way to break the potion you took. It will appear to you in the right time. " he said confident. "And you know, when we were together I thought we were meant to be, I was crazy about you. But after I died I realized that what we had was… puppy love. We were so young, so naive. What you have with Robin is _real._ It may be complicated, but it is real. You both know each other's flaws and past, you two face big problems and you face it all together.

She smiled at him, touched by his words. She knew what he was saying was true.

"Thank you Daniel, I needed to hear that." she took his hands in hers and squeezed it.

She didn't have much people in her live with who she could open her heart and tell about her problems and feelings. Mostly, she didn't want to upset people. She didn't want them to carry her burden or feel sorry for her. That's why she never talked about her feelings towards Zelena and the baby and her infertility with anyone But felt refreshing and it felt right to talk about these things with Daniel. To finally put out what was so heavily in her chest.

"There's no need to thank me." He smiled and squeezed back her hands.

Regina said she wanted to get back to her parents and Daniel got a little apprehensive and suggested for them to walk around first. She found it weird but she thought it was best to no complain. Fifteen minutes later, they were at her house. The front door was open again and the brunette heard voices coming from living room. The sight she saw she was never going to forget. Robin was talking with her parents and they were laughing. Her mother. Laughing. Throwing her head back laughing and all. The man she loved was having a good time with her parents.

They all smiled and greeted her when they saw her and she smiled back, but soon her brain reminded her of the open door and she wanted to talk with her mother about it.

"Mom, why is the front door always open? It's dangerous!"

"I won't feel threaded by someone who feels threaded by a close door."

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. She was about to reply when she heard Robin clear his throat. She looked at him frowning and she saw him cleaning the sweetness of his hands on his jeans, something he only did when he was nervous.

"I haven't asked her yet, but I screwed up in so many things and now I have this unique opportunity of doing this in the traditional way and I don't wanna waste it." he started. "Mr. Mills, since the first time I met Regina, she stole my breath away. We had the pleasure of meeting each other three times for the first time, and in all of these times and found myself captivated by her, drawn to her. Not just by her beauty, but by everything she was. Her giant heart, her regal posture, even her stubbornness and her sharp tongue. I loved how she loved to challenge me and I knew she secretly loved when I challenged her back. I'm utterly in love with her. Mr. Mills, would you give me the pleasure to give the hand of your beautiful daughter to mine in marriage?"

Saying that she was shocked didn't even begin to cover it. Her heart started to beat faster and her own hands started to sweat as a glimpse of happiness started to grow inside her.

"Yes, I allow you to marry her." Henry Sr. happily conceded. "I give you her hand."

The brunette saw Robin letting out a breath of relief and then he turned to her. _Damn, he is going to propose me in front my parents. I'm going to cry. Shit."_ she thought.

"Regina," he started and took out one paper ring from his pocket. "I know you deserve a better ring and I'll replace this ring for a better one when we return to Storybrooke. Just… bear with me, ok?" he cleared his throat again; his hands were shaking and so was hers. "It was just me and my boy, and I thought I was happy. I thought there was nothing missing. Until I meet you. You covered a whole in my heart I didn't know it was empty, you made me remember again how good it was to be in love and to be loved back."

Then he kneeled in front of her, and her heart stop beating for a second.

"Regina Mills, do you want to marry me?"

Tears started to fall from her face as she ginned and the tiniest but firm "yes!" left her lips.

He took her hand and slid the paper ring on her finger and then he got up, his mouth meeting hers. Her mouth opened to him. Their lips pulsed; their tongues darted and flicked in and out of each other's mouths. He traced her lower lip lightly with the tip of his tongue, They got lost in each other and completely forgot where they were until they heard someone clearing its throat, and the fell apart breathless and blushing.

She rested her head against his chest for a few seconds, and when she opened her eyes, she found Daniel looking at her.

"You knew about this?" she asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Yes. I wanted to take a walk with you first to give him time to prepare the speech and the ring."

She nodded and smiled, closing her eyes again.

That's what she has been waiting for, she realized. Something for _them_ to celebrate. She knew how important marriage was to him and the fact that he wanted to marry her spoke volumes. The fact that he wanted to be hers proved to her that he didn't want nobody else. That his heart was hers just as much her heart was his.

* * *

 **I hope you like it! ❤ I'm inlovewithlanap on twitter!**


End file.
